The present invention relates generally to a method and system for providing a user with enhanced information related to subject matter made available to an individual via a medium, such as a broadcast medium, and particularly to the utilization of a data trigger to automatically and quickly access the enhanced information stored at a receiver system and directly related to the subject matter.
A large percentage of Internet transactions are canceled because of the time it takes to download information and/or complete a transaction. Modem speeds and bandwidth is a critical stumbling block for Internet commerce. For example, advertisers are interested in developing rich media ads that present active audio, video and new browser windows to computer users. However, such ads require relatively large amounts of digital data, and the infrastructure for downloading such data to a computer or other device for display is limited. If the transmission of data is too slow, the real time display of video or playing of audio is undesirable because the end quality of such material is poor. On the other hand, if such materials are downloaded to a device, such as a personal computer, the download requires unacceptable amounts of time that can result in a dissatisfied customer or interruption of the download by the end user.
It would be advantageous to have a system and method able to provide the appearance of faster download times without necessarily improving the actual speed of a device""s modem and/or the speed of data transmission to that device.
The present invention features a method for rapidly accessing information related to a media display. The method includes storing segments of enhanced information on a device configured to receive a media display. The segments of enhanced information are related to corresponding segments of the media display. The method further includes providing the device with a user interface, and prompting an individual to retrieve a segment of enhanced information as the corresponding segment of the media display is being displayed. The method further includes retrieving the specific segment of enhanced information upon response to the prompting by an individual.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for rapidly making available to an individual information related to a currently broadcast media. The method includes broadcasting selected segments of data via a broadcast medium for reception by a plurality of remote receivers. The method also includes broadcasting a unique data trigger simultaneously with each selected segment of data. The selected segments of data and the unique data triggers are received at a receiver system, which is preloaded with information related to the selected segments of data. The method further includes using the receiver system to utilize the data trigger for automatic retrieval of information related to the currently broadcast segment of data.